


The Rose of Midnight

by targaryxngorx



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other, geode magic, guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle is a young girl when she discovers she has geode magic. She then leaves her common home to use this power for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A boy cried while his father cut down the tree of his childhood.  
“Suck it up and be a man,” the father said.  
He left a small, possibly four inch stump, and left the boy alone.  
There was a small girl lurking farther into the woods, watching the boy as he lightly ran his hands over the smooth, splintery surface of the stump. She felt awful for him, and hated the father for cutting that tree down. Soon enough, it was growing darker, and the boy was made to go back inside. The girl was short, yet she was quick when she skipped up to the rugged tree stump. She closed her eyes and laid a hand on the rough bark of the tree. She could see the ghost of the tree; the initials carved into the thick trunk, the old tire swing that was long gone before the tree's demise, the rotted wooden birdhouse that was gone before the boy was even six years old. She could even see the care and affection that the boy put in to keep that poor severed tree alive. As she saw all of this, her hand mindlessly stroked and picked at the short stump, and slowly it grew. Everything she saw in her mind was restored, the carvings, the swing, even that old rotted birdhouse. It all came back with a crackle, and the girl pulled a small knife, maybe the size of her index finger, and left her own carving. Danielle Walker. 

Yes, that was her name. Danielle Walker, the girl with the bright eyes. The girl with the dead family. And also the girl with the geode magic. Danielle discovered this when she was seven. Her mother was hit by an automobile directly outside of their home in London. Danielle sobbed as she drug her mother's limp body inside. Her blood began to leave a trail leading into the house, and that's when Danielle noticed that her mother's leg was hanging by a few severed nerves. She covered her mouth and continued to drag the shallowly-breathing body until it was lying on the ornamental rug in her bedroom. Her mother was unconscious when Danielle took her tiny knife and cut the few last slivers of skin holding her bloody leg to her body. She pressed her hands (which were now being covered in blood) on to her mother's stump of a leg. She heard somewhere that putting pressure on a wound would stop bleeding, but her seven year old mind could not comprehend the fact that this only applied to small wounds and not accidental amputations. She kept her hands on that horrid wound for nearly an hour before she gave up, pulling her hands away, shocked at what she found. There were small, white flowers sprouting from the wound. And there were small white flowers that seemed to be sprouting from her hands. She gasped, trying to rip them away from her palms, but they seemed to be attached to her skin. And while she tried pulling at the flowers, her mother's shallow breathing ceased and her body lay lifelessly, her leg still pumping blood.


	2. Chapter 2

She lived the next few years alone. With no father and a dead mother, she had to get a job of her own to support herself. No business in their right mind would hire a now nine year old little girl, so Danielle settled for small jobs like babysitting. At age thirteen, she decided that it was time for a change. She gathered the little amount of clothes and money she had left and started towards the front door. But as she was opening it, something caught her eye. A small metal frame with a photo inside.

Danielle picked up the picture and held it to her chest, tears beginning to form, coating her face. It was a photo of her mum and her at the county fair. It was an old photo, but there wasn't much else Danielle had of her mother. She removed the picture from its frame and tucked it into the side of her ankle boots.

She continued on her trek to the train station around the corner. It was a dingy place, with cracked benches and stained pavement. She didn't like it. She sat on one of those benches, at least four inches from anyone. Her plan to stay hidden didn't work however, because not even two minutes after she sat, a girl, about her age sat next to her.

"Hi!" The girl shouted over the commotion in the station. Danielle's fingernails instinctively dug into her thigh, leaving bright, flushed marks.

"Hello...," Danielle replied in a lower tone, looking to the girls forehead instead of in her eyes.

"My name's Vesi! What's yours?" She asked. Danielle hesitated, unsure of whether to tell this strange girl her name. She gripped the edge of the bench, plastering a smile on her face.

"My name's Danielle!" She yelled over the sound of the train. She was looking up at the girl and she realised how much taller she was compared to Danielle. She let go of the bench, reaching out a hand for Vesi to shake. "My train is here. Take care!" Danielle said with her first real smile in a long time.

///

On the train, Danielle found a seat and she reached a new dilemma. There was an empty seat across from her. She wasn't afraid of people. No, she just want looking forward to small talk with a complete stranger. She sighed and sat in the seat, tucking her small duffel bag between her legs. Only a few minutes later, a boy confirmed her worries. He sat across from her, starting out of the window with a nervous aura to him. He was in his early twenties with long, grimy hair to his shoulders, but what really struck him as of to Danielle was his eyes. The irises were white, whiter than the whites of his own eyes. She inconspicuously studied him for a while until it was time for her to exit the train.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest wasn't far from the train station. As she walked towards the outskirts, she wondered what life would be like in the forest. Maybe she could exercise this power of hers she'd discovered. As soon as she stepped into the dense thicket, she felt powerful. She felt sure of herself, as if she owned this land. She grazed the hilt of her sword with one hand, checking to see if it still hung from its leather holster. She smiled as her fingertips touched the cool metal. Faintly, Danielle heard the sound of an approaching storm.

"Damn," She muttered, looking up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

///

Danielle spent four hours practicing her newfound power. She successfully uprooted a large pine tree, constructed a small shelter entirely of long winding branches, and somehow managed to create a tiny cactus, no bigger than the palm of her hand.

She named it Seymour.

The rest of her time was spent trying to move a stone. She made little progress, but she could have swore it moved a couple of inches. The storm she'd heard before grew closer, but still not a cloud hung in the sky. The forest grew colder and Danielle began to feel small water droplets raining down upon her as lightning crashed overhead. It was dark now and Dani began to grow frightened at a small source of light getting larger and closer by the minute, illuminating the purple mist that rolled through in waves. Danielle turned away from the source of her fear, focusing again on moving that boulder. A bead of sweat dripped down her temple as she slowly got the stone to lift from the floor.

"Danielle?" A voice said behind her.

Dani yelped, the rock dropping to the ground. She turned quickly, facing the culprit.

"Vesi?" She asked, breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" Vesi asked.

"Um..." Danielle said quietly.

What _was_ she doing here, lifting rocks in the dead of night?

"Weightlifting?"

There was a group of people with her. Beside her stood a short boy with icy blue eyes and golden brown hair that rested in a leftward swoop. He wore glasses, a dark blue, sleeveless tee, and dark jeans. He introduced himself as Jason. Caterine, the girl behind him, looked to be of Italian descent. She had shoulder length light brown hair, golden eyes, and a laugh that never ended. She wore boots, light jeans, and a bright people tee shirt.

Beside her was Rai. He had black hair with a golden streak to match his bright eyes. Three scars were visible on his left cheek. He had a thick overcoat worn over black tank top. Harry stood proudly behind Rai. His freckles and red hair were prominent. Harry looked as if he could be a prick sometimes, and that was true. He was standing next to Eric, the confident, always ready for a fight kid. He stood with his arms crossed over his bright orange shirt, a smirk planted on his face. R

ai sat beside Danielle on the log.

"I see you have powers. Can we see?" He asked.

The rain was heavier now, the mist more evident. Danielle faced the group, trying to fund the source of light she'd seen earlier. And she found it... in Eric's palms.

"Uh, Eric?" She asked, staring at his hands.

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of, um, how do I put this? You're on fire." She said quietly.

He laughed. "I know."

His hands now glowed brighter.

Vesi took the remaining spot beside Danielle.

"Go on," She said. "Show us."

Danielle held out her hand, concentrating on the energy she knew was there. Her eyes became greener than ever, small red and white flowers blooming in her hair. A thin vine crawled out of her shoulderblades, curling around the arm she held out. Suddenly, a tree came free from the ground, roots dangling, barely grazing the ground. Her hair was now a dark, forest green and she was breathing heavily. She dropped the tree with an exhilarated laugh.

"Whoa," Caterine said quietly. "Jason, can we keep her?"


End file.
